Many aspects of an individual's life are governed by their schedule such as when to eat, attend the next meeting, go to a doctor's appointment, etc. Many individuals may use a paper based scheduler or an electronic (software-based) scheduler, while employers may use employee scheduling software. To further the mix, teleconferencing software and applications, also have scheduling mechanisms. Each of the software programs mentioned above has their own user interfaces, features and nuances.